


what friends are for

by remi_mae



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kind of? I don't know how to tag, Koh is a good friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, technically bamba is there but he's unconscious the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae
Summary: Being a Ryusoul knight isn't exactly a safe job, and they all know that. Doesn't make it any easier to deal with when someone you care about is injured.or, Bamba gets injured during a fight, Towa is worried, and Koh is a good friend.





	what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Set some point before Canalo shows up, probably. I don't mention him, but I also didn't have a specific time frame in mind while writing so who knows really!

While getting injured during a fight is common, it isn't common for one of them to get knocked out and stay that way for long. Of course, it's also not common for them to get thrown into the side of a building before falling several feet to the ground, and all after having already sustained a fairly serious injury in the form of a large cut.

Bamba will be okay - they all know it - but it was a terrifying few minutes, just for Koh, Asuna and Melto. Koh's not quite sure the moment has passed for Towa.

If it hadn't been for Melto making sure he followed, Koh's honestly pretty sure Towa would still be where they'd been fighting, just staring at the spot where his brother had hit the ground, untransforming. As it is, Towa hasn't moved since they got back to Ui's. Melto had nudged him towards a chair when they got back, while he and Asuna set about dealing with Bamba's wounds, and aside from sitting down, Koh hasn't seen Towa move at all.

It's been almost two hours.

Bamba's asleep - not unconscious anymore, just asleep - but Towa still hasn't moved, aside from an audible sigh of relief when Melto had announced Bamba would be fine, he was just asleep and needed rest, and Koh's not really sure that counts as 'moving'. The youngest member of the team is still just sitting in the chair he originally sat down in, watching his brother.

The only time Koh's seen Towa not moving to some extent, he was the one unconscious or asleep. It's odd, to not see him at least fidgeting. It almost feels wrong.

Asuna and Melto are out trying to see if they can find the Minusaur again, or if they can find who it was made from - Ui's dad is off at work, and he thinks Ui's off filming a video. Koh offered to stay back, to watch Bamba, just in case anything happened. It was obvious he wasn't staying back for the black Ryusoulger though, but rather the green.

Koh's not quite sure how to progress. If it were Asuna or Melto worried about the other, he'd know how to handle it. The three of them have known each other for what feels like forever, and while occasionally Koh will say something that comes off as blunt or rude, they almost always know what he means, know it wasn't intended to hurt. They've gotten closer with the other two Ryusoulger's, Towa more than Bamba, but he's not sure he could really call them close - he's not even sure he can call them friends so much as they are just brothers in arms, fellow Ryusoulgers. He's not sure how to comfort Towa, how to assure him that his big brother will be _fine_, without Towa either brushing him off, or taking it as him being patronising because Towa is the youngest.

It certainly doesn't help that they don't know a lot about Bamba and Towa yet. Koh, Asuna and Melto grew up together - they've met each others families and Master's, are used to spending entire days together, and it had gotten to a point where it was weirder to _not_ see each other every day. They don't have that with the other two. They didn't grow up in the village with them, or at least Towa didn't.

He has a vague recollection of a couple of kids leaving the village when he was young, of some people being worried and others being angry about it, and he never understood why, was never really told what happened. He doesn't know if that was Bamba and Towa, if they left, were taken away or kicked out for some reason. He doesn't want to pry, in case it pushes them away. It's certainly getting to a point where it's easier to ask Towa about things and get actual answers, but it's mostly superficial things, and Koh doesn't want to push too far, too fast and ruin a good friendship in the making.

That said... he also doesn't think he can just let Towa sit there until Bamba wakes up, considering that could be hours, assuming that Bamba actually stays asleep. (Koh would honestly not be surprised if Bamba woke up the minute Asuna or Melto called to say they found the Minusaur. It seems like a very Bamba thing to do.)

"Towa?" Koh's not really expecting an answer, so he'll admit he's a little surprised when the younger boy actually peels his eyes away from his brother and looks over. He doesn't say anything, and Koh has to stop from frowning.

He knows Towa is younger, in the same way that he knows Asuna and Melto are younger than him, but he's pretty sure he's been thinking about them in the same light. Melto and Asuna are younger, but not by much - the human equivalent of about a year, year and a half, with Koh being the oldest, and Asuna the youngest, and Melto somewhere in between. Towa though, Towa's a lot younger - the human equivalent of about five years, which sure, doesn't _sound_ like a lot (especially to him, since the Ryusoul tribe age at a different rate than normal humans do) but the age they're at now, it makes the difference of an adult and a kid. Koh hasn't really thought about it like that for the most part, but right now? Right now Towa looks so _small_, and Koh can almost feel his heart breaking at how he looks like a scared little kid, because that's what he is - a kid who's scared because the only family he has is hurting and he can't do anything.

"He'll be okay," Koh's not quite sure how to comfort him, but he'll sure as hell _try_. Maybe Towa doesn't want to be comforted, but if he doesn't, Koh knows that he'll tell him that, and that's fine, but he has to at least try.

Towa doesn't tell him to leave him alone though, but instead just looks over at his brother again, and Koh's heart aches.

"I know he'll be okay," Towa starts, after a couple of minutes of silence, and Koh definitely doesn't jump a little, and he isn't startled, thank you very much, "It's always nii-san looking after me though. I'm not... seeing him hurt so badly is _scary_." He sounds so genuinely frightened that Koh wants to hug him, but he's not really sure if Towa would appreciate that, so he settles for resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly. Towa doesn't shrug him off, so it's a start.

Koh doesn't know what it's like to have an older sibling who's always looked out for and after you be hurt like this - he's an only child, doesn't have any siblings at all, and he's the oldest of him, Asuna and Melto - so he doesn't know what Towa's going through _exactly_, but he feels like he knows well enough. He's seen Asuna and Melto hurt more times than he cares to admit, because accidents happen while training, and now the real battle has begun, and he knows they'll get hurt worse than they already have. He doesn't want to think about it, because seeing them hurt, his best friends in the entire world, it's a terrifying thought, especially for him, because it makes him feel like he's failed. He's supposed to keep them safe, and them being hurt means he's failed at that. He knows, logically (even though that's more Melto's thing,) that he can't protect them from everything, and they certainly wouldn't want him to, because they can take care of themselves. It's obviously different for Bamba and Towa (they're brothers after all, not just friends) but he thinks the principal of it is the same.

"There's every chance he'll be hurt worse than this," Koh starts, and immediately tries to backtrack when Towa looks over at him and glares, "that's not what I meant! Let me finish?" Towa's glare relaxes a little; he's still watching him though, like he thinks Koh's going to say something stupid (which is... probably fair, Koh has to admit.)

Koh clears his throat a little, mostly to stall just a touch and give him a moment to try and reword what he was trying to say. Words aren't exactly his strong suit a lot of the time, so he's not really surprised when he can't figure out another way to put his thoughts. "Okay, that's exactly what I meant to say, but that's not how I meant it and you know it." Towa scrunches up his nose, and Koh takes that as him admitting he knew. "I just mean that it's inevitable that he's going to get hurt. We'll all get hurt. It's part of this job,"

Towa mumbles a quiet "I know that," and Koh's not trying to imply that he doesn't, so he just shakes his head lightly, but keeps going, without really acknowledging Towa's words.

"It's not your fault," he settles for saying. "We're all likely to get hurt, and you can't blame yourself for it. It's no more your fault than it is Bamba's." Towa's eyebrows furrow together, and Koh thinks he's hit the nail on the head. He thinks. He's not quite used to reading Towa's reactions yet - he can certainly read Towa's better than he can Bamba's, so he's fairly sure his words are helping and not hurting.

Towa looks like he wants to argue, but can't really find a valid argument. He's fidgeting with his sleeve though, bouncing his leg slightly while he thinks, and Koh feels his own shoulders relaxing a little. If nothing else, Towa's not as stiff, isn't sitting at his brothers side like a statue. It would be different if Towa was the one hurt and Bamba was reacting this way - they _expect_ Bamba to be stoic and quiet, but Towa's nearly the complete opposite, and Koh doesn't like seeing him like that.

Bamba lets out a noise, a quiet groan, but only moves slightly in his sleep before settling, and when Koh looks over at Towa again, he looks a little more relaxed, less worried. Koh smiles, stretching his legs out.

"You gonna be okay if I go help Melto and Asuna?" Towa meets his eyes, and nods.

"I'll be fine. I can watch nii-san by myself." Koh smiles again, nodding himself, before he moves to leave. "Hey, Koh?"

"Hm?"

Towa pauses, looking over at him for a moment, before turning back to his brother, "... thanks." Koh's smile grows wider, and he shakes his head, even if Towa's not looking.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Koh asks, and Towa looks a little surprised at that, but just nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're friends."

Koh walks a backwards a few steps, letting out a little hum. "It's what friends do." He says, before turning back towards the door. "Just call if you need anything!" He hears Towa let out a little laugh when he stumbles over his feet while turning around, and his smile softens. He feels much better about leaving Towa alone now than he did earlier, since it seems the younger boy is out of the funk he was in after seeing his brother hurt. He'd almost ask if Towa wanted to come with him, because the more eyes there were trying to find the Minusaur, the faster they'd find it, probably, but he doesn't have to ask to know the answer. It's pretty obvious Towa doesn't want to leave his brothers side yet, and Koh can't really blame him. If it were Melto or Asuna, he wouldn't want to leave them either, even if he knew they were going to be okay.

As it is, he thinks as he leaves the Tatsui home, as much as he wants to find the Minusaur quickly, he kind of hopes it takes long enough that Bamba's already awake before they find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slightly weird ending - I'm not very good at ending things, a lot of the time, and also I didn't really know where this was going. I just wanted to write something with Towa, because he's my favourite.


End file.
